The development of new agricultural pesticides such as pyrethroids, carbamates and phosphorous compounds is presently an active field of research. A substantial number of researchers in this field endeavor to develop new types of pesticidal compounds for eliminating undesirable pests, combatting a wide variety of pesticide-resistant pests, enhancing the harvested quantity of crops and the like. Various pyrethroidal ester compounds having pesticidal activity have been developed and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,536, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,710, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,244, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,680, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,622, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,968, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 054,212, filed July 2, 1979, and Belgium Pat. No. 862,499. As a result of extensive research in the development of new agricultural pesticides, the present invention provides novel pyrethroidal ester compounds derived from alkynoic acids, as structurally depicted below, which have beneficial utility as insecticides and miticides.